


Empty spaces between us

by Pancakesoup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesoup/pseuds/Pancakesoup
Summary: Kara studies Lena’s skirt and the open zipper which was now at her eye level, instinctively reaching out to touch before hesitating.Instead, her fingers nervously rub against each other as she pauses, her cheeks a light pink as she takes in the soft curves of Lena's waist and stomach, trying to focus on the task at hand. This is about Lena and making sure she was okay. Nothing else. Friends make sure their friends are alright.OR, after the events of 4x02 Kara tends to an exhausted and lightly injured Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 91
Kudos: 1433





	Empty spaces between us

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever be posting this random-pile-of-fluff excuse of a fic, which is why it feels very outdated by now. However I also felt like I needed to get it done and out there to be able to finally move onto other things.
> 
> Enjoy some random fluff and comfort with a hint of spice.

  
Lena has lost count of how many times she's had to replace the huge concrete L-Corp sign in her lobby.

The first time was shortly after she came to National City. Supergirl prevented the huge thing from crashing right into her. She had even considered getting the remains of the old one removed and not bothering with replacing it, but this is her company now and she’s going to make sure it stays standing strong, alien attacks be damned. 

Lena scoots back and forth in her office chair, her body screaming for some rest after trying to deal with the aftermath of yet another attack on her life and building. 

The fabric of her tight pencil skirt is starting to rub uncomfortably against the battered skin of her ribs and stomach. When she had been standing across from Mercy, adrenaline was flooding through her entire body, every one of her senses focused on protecting Kara and getting her out of the situation unharmed. But now, a day later, she could clearly feel the sore spots where Mercy managed to kick her right in the ribs, along with tense muscles in her back when she got thrown from wall to wall.

When she had looked at the aching parts of her body last night she could see a rather big bruise forming around her stomach. She's almost afraid to check what it looks like now.

Her mind wanders to Kara and what she would give to be wearing one of her big, comfy sweaters right now instead of her tight work attire, nose buried into the soft fabric that smelled like everything sweet and Kara.

Distracted by her own thoughts and trying to focus on something other than the pain and overall stiffness of her body, she only notices Kara after she is already standing a couple of steps inside of her office. 

"Kara" she says warmly, as the first smile of the day finds its way onto her lips.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting. You looked pretty focused there." Kara inquires as she’s getting closer, arms opening to invite Lena in for a hug. 

Not one to ever turn down a hug from her favorite person, Lena steps around her desk, ignoring the sting in her ribs when she gets up. Her brain is too focused on getting closer to the ray of sunshine that just flooded her whole office with a wave of happiness, shooing away the dark clouds that seemed to be hanging over her since this morning. 

As soon as she is close enough, she can feel Kara's arms wrapping around her upper body, holding her close, slightly rocking left to right. 

Lena doesn't think she has ever experienced hugs that felt so intimate. Before meeting Kara she didn't even think hugs could feel this way, though she wasn’t even sure if they counted as hugs anymore. Every embrace always feels loaded with so many emotions, with arms lingering a bit too long to be considered strictly platonic. Kara’s cheek snuggles into her neck, her nose gently rubbing against the soft skin there, and it sends shivers down Lena’s spine. 

Though being in Kara's arms usually gives her a much needed feeling of security and comfort, the experience gets interrupted and cut short this time when she feels stinging pain erupting from her ribs as one of Kara’s hands slides a few inches lower to pull her closer. 

Kara quickly drops her arms from around Lena as soon as she hears the hiss leaving her lips, her heart skipping a beat when she sees Lena wincing in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Kara's hands are back on Lena's arms in an instant, worried, blue eyes looking all over her body trying to find the source of whatever is causing her pain.

The bruise is definitely causing more pain than Lena initially thought and she wants to assure Kara that she's fine, but as soon as she takes a breath to speak another wave of pain runs right through her. After taking a couple of steadying breaths, Lena puts one of her hands on top of Kara's, trying to signal to her that she's alright.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Mercy managed to land a couple of hits after I sent you away. Nothing I can't handle." Lena reassures after finally being able to get some air back into her lungs.

"She what?" Kara retorts, hands still at Lena’s side, worry written all over her face. " Lena that didn't look like ‘nothing’. Did you get it checked? I would've come back if I knew she hurt you!" A wave of guilt washed over her as she realized that her best friend had gotten hurt in the short moments she left as Kara to come back as Supergirl. 

"Hey, look at me" Lena softly runs her hand up the other woman's arm, trying to get those distress filled eyes to focus on her. "I told you that I’m fine and I am. It may just hurt a little more than I initially thought." She tries to assure Kara with the kind of soft smile that no one else ever gets to see.

"So, did you?"

"Did I what?" Lena says furrowing her brows in slight confusion.

"Did you go and have someone look at your injuries?"

Lena huffs. "I had to get things here at L-Corp back to normal. There's always a ton of paperwork waiting for me after some evil organization decides to break into my building."

Not meaning to cause more stress for her best friend, Kara points at the bags on the table in front of Lena's couch instead." How about we have some dinner before it gets cold? I brought some of that weird green stuff you like so much."

Lena chuckles and looks over to the bags she hadn't noticed before." Now that I think about it, I am kind of starving."

They get comfortable on the couch together, unwrapping the food before digging in with gusto. Lena nurses a glass of scotch in one hand, while Kara has both of her hands occupied with the way too big sandwich she is currently devouring.

After most of the food has been consumed, Kara starts to notice Lena wiggling around in her spot on the couch, seemingly not able to find a comfortable position.

"You okay?" Kara mumbles around the last bite of her dinner and turns her head towards Lena, who still appears to be in some kind of discomfort.

"Yeah I just..." Lena's cheeks start to redden lightly as she gestures to the small zipper at the side of her pencil skirt." Do you mind if I uhh...It's just that the hem of my skirt has been digging into my waist and it's starting to hurt"

"OH! Ah..yeah, those clothes don't look exactly comfortable." Kara stutters while trying to focus on the remains of her food again.

A few seconds later she hears a deep sigh of relief coming from her left. As she looks over again she watches Lena loosen the tight hem of her skirt a bit, pulling her zipper down a couple of inches. Lena runs her hand over her shirt where the tight skirt was digging into her earlier, hissing in pain as she brushes her hand over a particularly sore spot. Worry flashes across Kara’s face. "You really should have someone look at that. Alex could even do it, if you want"

Lena tilts her head to look at Kara, feeling warmth run through her body at the softness and care in Kara’s voice before letting another sigh escape as she takes another sip of her scotch. 

Kara’s eyes narrow in disapproval."And I don't think that counts as medication."

"Alright Dr. Danvers.” Lena says playfully. “Why don't you have a look then." Kara sits up straight, pointing at the spot in front of her. “Come here.” 

_Oh_. Lena stares at Kara for a second, surprised that she took the offer, which was mostly just said to tease. She swirls the scotch around in her glass for a moment before setting it on the table.

Lena steps into the space between Kara’s legs, wishing she had kept her glass of scotch to have something for her hands to fidget with.

Kara studies Lena’s skirt and the open zipper which was now at her eye level, instinctively reaching out to touch before hesitating. Instead, her fingers nervously rub against each other as she pauses, her cheeks a light pink as she takes in the soft curves of Lena's waist and stomach, trying to focus on the task at hand. This is about Lena and making sure she was okay. Nothing else. Friends make sure their friends are alright.

Lena’s arms are still uncomfortably hanging at her sides, as she waits for Kara to do _something_. She can see that Kara seems unsure now and Lena is almost about to pull away again and brush everything off with a laugh when Kara finally looks up at her.

“Is it okay if I..?” Kara slowly reaches out with her hands again, hovering above the loose hem of Lena’s skirt. There is so much genuine worry in Kara's face that Lena almost feels overwhelmed for a second. All she could do was give a quick nod, eyes not able to leave her friends hands so close to her body.

Kara carefully pulls the blouse from where it is tucked into the tight, navy pencil skirt, making sure not to cause any discomfort. She swallows as she successfully frees the fabric and pauses before pulling it higher to reveal more of the soft skin she knows is underneath.

The office is quiet, Jess and the other L-Corp employees long gone by now making the steady heartbeat in front of her even louder.

Lena stands completely still, admiring the way the soft glow of the orange light from her office lamps reflect on Kara’s face. She can't help but get lost in how sharp and handsome it makes the line of her jaw look, or the glinting speck of fiery light being reflected in the rosy softness of her bottom lip. Maybe the exhaustion that's finally catching up with her is also starting to remove any and all filters from her brain. She's almost about to reach out to feel if they are as soft as they look when she's startled out of her thoughts by the “Oh shit” that slips out of Kara’s mouth.

Lena grimaces as she peers down. The bruise had indeed been getting bigger since she last looked into a mirror. It was now covering a good part of her lower ribs and extending down onto her stomach, some of it probably still covered by her skirt.

Kara glances up at her again, her face troubled. “Lena...” 

“You won’t leave it alone if I tell you that I bruise really easily, won’t you?” Lena says in an attempt to joke but Kara doesn’t smile.

The blonde softly runs her fingers around the edges of the battered skin, looking at all the different colors it has already bloomed into. Her left hand rests on Lena's side over the fabric of her skirt, thumb absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles over it after seeing the extent of Lena’s bruise.

“How badly is it really hurting?” 

Lena exhales softly. “It’s not that bad if you don’t touch it. I promise. Sitting around in that tight skirt all day long just didn’t really help.” She hesitates. “It.. does sting a little when I take a deep breath.” 

Kara knows Lena can handle herself. She’s always been strong and able to get out of tricky situations. But now she can’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if she hadn’t been at L-corp at the time of the attack. Lena seemed surprised at Supergirl being able to bypass a lockdown. Would she really not have been able to get into the building if she hadn’t already been inside of it? The thought makes her shudder. Sometimes she wishes she could just wrap Lena up in a blanket and hide her away from all the evil trying to hurt her, if only for a little while.

Kara hooks the tips of her fingers into the sides of the skirt, slowly pulling it down to see how far the bruise stretches over Lena’s body.

“Um..” Kara hears before snapping out of her train of thought and peeking up at Lena who is a couple of shades redder than she was a few moments before. 

“Yeah, right! Um..” The serious look on Lena’s face makes her stop again. She can’t quite read her expression, hoping she didn’t make Lena uncomfortable. “Am I going to live?” Lena says, cringing inwardly as soon as the words leave her lips. She was starting to feel awkward again, standing in the middle of her office with her midriff revealed, the forced joke a weak attempt to lighten the mood again.

A smile finds its way onto Kara’s lips, followed by a small chuckle. “Alright, how about this. Alex was going to drop off some things I left at her place later. Come with me and I’ll text her to bring her supplies for a quick check up? At least to make sure nothing is broken.”

“Okay.” Lena says, releasing a low sigh, exhaustion starting to wash over her. Nothing sounded better than hiding away at a place that felt and smelled like Kara.

Kara awkwardly tries to pull down Lena’s blouse again, carefully moving it over the bruise before pausing, unsure of if she should tuck it back into Lena’s skirt.

“I think I can handle it from here, doc.” Lena says, her face flushed.“Yeah! Right.” Kara says clearing her throat, scooting back into the couch to give Lena some room.

Lena tucks her shirt back in, almost tempted to leave down the zipper of the skirt but pulling it up anyway. It might be late and most people are long gone but she’s still the CEO of this company. She can handle some discomfort a little longer until they’re safely tucked away in Kara’s cozy apartment.

After sending a short text to Alex, Kara gathers up all the bags and leftover plastic containers as Lena tucks away the rest of her paperwork. The steady click of Lena's heels echoes loudly through the empty top floor as they make their way over to the elevator where Lena lets herself gently fall against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment.

A hand makes its way through the space between her arm and torso, squeezing softly. She angles her head to look at her best friend.

“You look tired” Kara says with a hint of a smile this time, concern still clearly written onto her face.

“Yeah, well. Long day of paperwork and meetings.” Lena paused. “Had to stay a little longer for a doctor's appointment.”

Kara snorts and slightly bumps her own shoulder into Lena’s.“ Stop that. You’re the one who started it. I was just trying to be a good friend!”

“Mh” Lena faintly hums. Her head is still leaning against the back of the elevator, eyes fixed on the soft profile of Kara’s face, soft smile dancing on her face. 

There was a weirdly calming air surrounding them. L-Corp was usually filled with busy people hustling around, but right now she feels like she could stay here forever, looking at Kara and feeling the soft touch of her hand still wrapped around her arm, being hidden away from the world with the soft hum of the elevator.

A loud bing interrupted them from their trance-like state way too soon. 

Lena’s driver, whom she texted before they left her office, is already waiting for them at the entrance, holding open the door to the car. Cold air bites at their skin as they hurry into the car. Although the drive to Kara’s apartment doesn’t take long, Lena is glad when Kara chooses to sit next to her in the back seat so she can rest her head on the reporter’s shoulder.

Kara watches the street lights going by with a soft smile, feeling content at the gentle weight against her shoulder. Lena's nose fills with the familiar scent of her best friend's shampoo and something else that was uniquely Kara. She’s glad that these quiet moments between them never felt awkward. Lena doesn't think she ever experienced comfortable silence with anyone else like this. Kara contentedly looks outside the car window as Lena leans against her, feeling the soft wool of Kara's coat against her cheek, thankful that when they’re alone she’s allowed to be just Lena. 

____

When they finally arrive at Kara's apartment, Lena feels ready to fall face first into Kara's bed. The exhaustion of the past two days, mixed with the pain from her injury fully washes over her and the only relief she has in sight is rolling herself up into a blanket burrito, face buried into one of Kara's soft pillows. _‘Or better yet, in Kara herself,’_ she thinks, but shoos away the thought before it can settle. 

The walk upstairs is short and Lena is thankful, as she grips the fabric of Kara’s jacket sleeve while being guided into the apartment. Once inside, Lena drops her purse onto the closest horizontal surface before heading straight to Kara's couch.

“Alex should be here in a bit.” Kara says standing next to her, holding a bundle of comfy looking clothes in her arms for Lena. 

Lena accepts them with a quiet thank you and makes her way to the bathroom. She fights to suppress a moan of relief when she finally wiggles out of her pencil skirt, her blouse following suit before picking up the black leggings and sweater Kara had given her. 

There was no feeling quite like pulling one of Kara's sweaters over her head. Although she has plenty of loungewear at home, by the time she gets home from work she only has the energy to peel off her work clothes before making her way straight onto her bed most days. Maybe taking a trip to her overly huge bathtub first.

She supposes it isn’t just about the clothes, but also about the soft smell that lingered on them. A smell that was no doubt Kara. Lena could buy the most expensive sweater made from cotton and wool from across the world, and yet there was nothing that compared to the old college sweater Kara handed her once when she had gotten cold because they were looking at the stars on her roof top, or the oversized wool sweater Kara gave her after she spilled half of her wine onto her shirt during one of their game nights that she had apparently found at a second hand store. 

The one she just put on was nothing special either, according to Kara, who insisted it was just a knit sweater that she bought on a whim because it looked comfy. It was admittedly very comfy even if she had to roll up the sleeves because her arms would otherwise get swallowed by them. 

If she were anywhere else she would feel ridiculous, but with Kara, when she walks out of the bathroom after scrubbing her face free of today's make-up, all she feels is loved and cared for.

_____

  
  


Kara busies herself with dishes that have been laying in her sink since earlier this morning when Alex arrives to do a quick check-up in an attempt to give Lena some privacy. Ruling out any serious injuries, Alex drops a quick kiss on Kara's forehead before she practically flies out of the door. Kara feels bad for pulling her away longer than necessary from her evening with Sam, but Alex reassures her that it's fine.

Once Kara is done cleaning up the kitchen, she walks over to the couch to find a curled up Lena in front of the TV who is struggling to keep her eyes open. She looks adorable and absolutely nothing like the powerful CEO she had to be at L-Corp everyday. She’s tempted to join and just curl up next to Lena, but knows that they both should get some proper rest.

“Hey why don't you go to bed,” Kara coos, rustling Lena out of her sleep. “You can take some of those painkillers Alex left and get some rest.”

Heavy lidded eyes look over to Kara, her hair freed from the tight bun she wore at work, a couple of stray hairs sticking out from cuddling into one of the couch pillows. Half of her face is buried under the blanket with her, and Kara has to strongly resist the urge to snap a picture of this soft and comfy looking version of Lena. With a small nod, Lena gets up, still keeping Kara's blanket around her. Kara watches fondly as the blanket burrito lurches towards the bed, trying to hold in a chuckle before heading to the bathroom herself.

_____

Lena feels exhausted. She usually does after work, but with her injury she feels ready to sleep through the whole weekend. She tiredly rummages through Kara’s wardrobe before finding her favorite sleep shirt of Kara’s. She quickly slips it over her head after removing her sweater, bra and leggings.

Lena finally crawls under the covers of Kara's bed, spending a couple of seconds to nuzzle her face into the soft pillow until she finds a comfortable spot. She listens to the water run in the bathroom for a while, her body seeming to refuse to fall into a quick sleep just yet.

It doesn't take long until the lights are being turned off and she can feel the bed dip as Kara finally joins her. Kara murmurs a quiet “Good night” and Lena is finally ready to fall asleep.

But her brain has different plans.

Despite her body feeling exhausted, she can’t manage to silence her thoughts. Instead, she keeps replaying yesterday's events in her head. Her mind is in the middle of setting up another terrifying “what-if” scenario when the feeling of soft fingertips brushing against her own startle her out of her thoughts. 

“I can hear the gears turning in your brain all the way over here” Kara mumbles into her pillow, eyes remaining closed. Her fingers lightly stroke over Lena's hand and she takes a deep breath in an attempt to concentrate on her surroundings. Her mind zeros in on Kara's hand now gently clasping around hers, her thumb drawing small circles on the back of her own hand. 

Lena turns to her side so she's facing Kara, getting closer to her in the process, but making sure she doesn't lose contact with Kara's hand. Kara cracks open an eye, trying to find Lena's face in the darkness. “ You alright?” 

“Yeah, I'm…” Lena inhales. "Yes.” She gives Kara's hand a soft squeeze.”I needed this tonight. Not being alone.”

“Always.” Kara whispers, her eyes already closing again, hand still clasped with Lena's. She wiggles around a bit, trying to find a more comfortable spot and inches closer to Lena. 

Lena starts to wiggle and bury her feet into the bottom of the blanket, something she's done ever since she was a kid so they don't get cold. When she brushes against warm skin instead of fabric she almost wants to pull away, but the heaviness in her limbs and the feeling of Kara's foot gently nudging hers back make her stay put. 

Warmth radiates from Kara's body and she can't help but carefully push her toes into Kara's again. The small connection between them grounds her without making her feel overwhelmed. Kara doesn't seem to mind, she keeps returning Lena's playful toe wiggling and nudging until they both find a rhythm of gently rubbing skin against skin, enjoying the contact.

Apparently all it takes for a CEO's brain to turn off at night is playing footsie with her best friend under the covers of her cozy little bed.

_____

When Lena wakes up, it's still dark outside and considering how tired she still feels she realizes she couldn't have been asleep for long. She's now laying face down on the mattress and when she tries to shift she can feel the uncomfortable sting of her midsection which caused her to wake up in the first place. She turns around again with a small hiss in hopes of getting back to sleep.

The shifting and turning must've woken up Kara as well because she can feel her gently reach out, running her hand down Lena's arm until she finds a hand and wraps her fingers around it, mimicking their position from earlier.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, just fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.” Lena whispers, feeling warm from the small amount of contact.

Kara mumbles something that sounds like an “M’kay” and settles back into her pillow, her humb ghosting over the hand she's holding. 

Their joined hands are resting right next to Lena’s body,causing Kara’s thumb to brush against the soft skin of Lena’s thigh every time she rubs it across Lena’s hand. Feeling Kara on her bare skin makes her feel safe and she fights the urge to grab Kara’s hand to wrap her arm around her . 

It wasn't long until the contact lulled Lena back to sleep.

  
  


____

  
  


The next time she wakes up it's because of the sun peeking through the curtains and the sounds of angry chirping from the birds who are fighting in the tree right outside of the window. The warm kiss of the early morning sun on her face feels so pleasant that she's trying to keep her body from waking up so she can stay in this blissful state a little longer. Lena grabs the corner of the blanket and pulls it tighter around her shoulders, snuggling a bit closer to the warm body still next to her as her nose softly nuzzles against Kara's bare shoulder. Feeling the soft skin against hers always has a calming effect on her and she can already hear Sam's teasing voice again about how she needs to stop being the definition of "touch-starved lesbian".

Those short moments she is allowed to wake up next to Kara when her brain is still half-asleep enough to not feel embarrassed for snuggling so close to her best friend are precious to her. 

In the end, that's why it takes her a while to fully realize the position they are in.

Lena is resting on her stomach, her nose and shoulder touching Kara's. Her right leg angled upwards and pressed into the side of the leg next to her. A little further up and she would be fully hooking her leg over Kara's, not that there’s anything new about this. She’s woken up several times like this before, pressing close to Kara with parts of their bodies touching as if they were seeking each other’s warmth during the night. 

What _is_ new,however, is Kara's hand resting on the back of her thigh.

High up. Very high.

It’s then that Lena remembers how she wiggled out of the pair of leggings before crawling into bed last night, leaving her in only her simple pair of black panties and one of Kara's soft T-shirts. 

She usually leaves them on when she stays over, or asks Kara for a pair of shorts. She always feels a tad too self-conscious and exposed around Kara to not wear any. But before her brain can get too lost again in how her body can't compare to Kara's more slender and toned form, she's shaken out of her thoughts by the featherlight feeling of Kara's thumb moving.

She holds her breath for a moment, thinking Kara’s thumb probably involuntarily moved in her sleep. But the motion repeats, until she once again feels small circles being formed. Small circles by Kara’s hand. Kara’s hand that is still positioned so high up her leg that her thumb is resting on the junction between her thigh and behind, just so it’s touching the underside of her butt. 

Okay.

She can handle this.

Lena slowly opens her eyes and peeks down over her shoulder at where Kara's hand is touching her under the blankets. Her eyes stay locked on the spot, even though her view is blocked. She's contemplating for a long moment whether she should close her eyes again and enjoy the sensation for once or if she should try to slowly move away before Kara wakes up.

She is so caught up in the moment and the fact that Kara hasn't been moving at all except for the gentle caress of her hand, that Lena's breath is once again being startled out of her lungs when she looks back to Kara’s face to see two barely open eyes unexpectedly staring back at her. 

Their eyes locking, Kara's mouth opens slightly as if she's about to say something, but nothing comes out. It’s just when Lena feels like she can't hold Kara's gaze any longer that she feels fingertips carefully moving up her torso. Lena had shifted her position slightly, making it possible for Kara to slowly brush her fingers under the hem of the borrowed sleep shirt. 

Lena is only seconds from tensing up her entire body and bolting from the bed in a gay panic when Kara's eyes finally wander down to where her fingers have lifted Lena's shirt enough to expose part of her pale skin.

"Feeling any better?" Kara asks, her voice heavy with sleep as she lets her fingers stroke softly around the edges of the still very colorful bruise. Her touch wanders from her ribs to the soft swell of her belly and back around again, making Lena's skin feel on fire for completely different reasons this time.

Oh.

Realization sets in. Bruise. Injury. Mercy attack. Lena did definitely not just almost forget about all of that because her stupidly pretty friend is looking stupidly gorgeous after just waking up and lightly touching her with her stupidly strong looking hands.

"...Lena?"

"Yeah, I'm...yeah." 

They're both speaking so softly that it's almost still a whisper, as if they're afraid that they'd otherwise scare away the quiet atmosphere of the early morning. Even the birds seem to have finally stopped their relentless banter over the best nesting spot.

Not sure what else she should do, Lena allows her eyes to close again, letting her head feel heavy and droop back onto Kara's shoulder. Cheek pressed into soft skin, she finally releases the huff of air she feels like she's been holding for too long.

Something is different this morning. Different between _them_ this morning, as if something finally fell into place that has been stuck for too long. Lena stays put where she'd usually try to distance herself and Kara acts as if it's the most natural thing in the world to wake up next to her best friend like this. Kara's hand has stopped moving and instead is just resting on Lena's bare side now. It's like she can practically feel the heat radiate from that one point of contact, her skin feels tingly, her heart feels _tight_ , and she's trying to let her mind remain empty instead of going wild with gay panic.

The hand on Lena's side starts to slowly wander to her back, stops at a freckle and lingers a moment before it moves to the next one. Lena is trying really hard to suppress the tingling feeling those dancing finger tips are causing, but she can't manage to fight the slow smile that wanders onto her lips.

"Are you trying to tell me that CEO Lena Luthor is ticklish?"

"Stop that, you already know I am." 

Kara is still too sleepy to even try and dodge the pillow that comes flying towards her face. Not that it could actually hurt her or was being thrown hard to begin with. Muffled laughter erupts from under the pillow as Lena pretend-scoffs. Both of them are properly awake at this point, so Lena isn't surprised this time when she sees Kara's bright blue eyes looking right back at her when she lifts the pillow she threw at her face. They were laying side by side, noses almost touching, something unspoken still hanging between them.

"Is...this okay?"

"I've survived way worse than being tickled."

"No, this…between us,” Kara moves the hand that is still resting on Lena’s bare skin, softly squeezing her hip to emphasize what she means. “Whatever that is.” 

Lena doesn't want to move away anymore, she doesn't want to pretend anymore that she's not affected by Kara. She moves her hand up towards Kara's face and slowly runs the very tips of her fingers along her jaw, deciding she doesn't want to pretend anymore that Kara isn't the brightest light in her life.

She moves her head forward to close the gap between them until the tips of their noses are touching, immediately feeling exhilarated when Kara nudges back and leans into the simple touch.

"There's something you should know first...about me. Something I should've told you way sooner.” Kara starts. 

The fingers on Kara's jaw glide softly over her cheek until they're resting against her lips. “If I tell you that I already know and that we can talk about this later, can I just kiss you instead?" 

Kara just stares at her, mouth slightly ajar under Lena's fingers, but no words are coming out. Lena can't quite read Kara's expression, but after she doesn't move away, Lena decides to move in instead, the gentle touch of her fingers against Kara's lips being replaced by her own. It's a gentle kiss at first and it takes a second for Kara to react, but when she finally does, Lena can feel the hand on her skin move to her back again to pull her in closer. She didn’t anticipate the moan that escapes her as the kiss deepened but she doesn't have any time to feel embarrassed about it. Not when Kara also presses her lips more firmly against hers. It was still slow and gentle, but moving further away from the timid ghost-like touches they shared before and turning into something that feels more certain and real.

Lena moves the hand that is resting on Kara's cheek further back until she can lightly curl it around her neck, scratching and massaging the little hairs at Kara’s nape, only spurring Kara on to deepen the kiss. She remains slow and sensual, letting her tongue dart out to lick into Lena's mouth. It's Kara's turn to moan when she feels Lena's tongue pushing back against hers and she can't resist letting her hand wander upwards so she's brushing the underside of Lena's breasts. After a couple shy touches with her fingertips she moves her hand back down instead to more familiar territory and gives Lena's backside a proper squeeze this time. Lena wants to return the gentle exploration with her own hands but all she can do right now is hold on tight onto Kara's neck while her body melts under Kara's hot touches. When they finally break apart, their faces remain close together, Kara gently pushes her nose into Lena's once again, not ready to open her eyes and lose the contact.

Lena's mind is running a mile a minute and yet she can't seem to pin-point a single thought. She doesn't think the simple act of Kara nuzzling her nose should feel as intimate as it does, yet she wishes she could stay like this until the sun goes back down.

"You want some breakfast?" Kara mumbles into her lips, punctuated by another squish of noses.

"Not yet. Stay with me, please."Lena says.

Kara mumbles out an _okay_ as she makes sure to press her face closer to Lena until all the gaps are closed.

  
  


Eventually, they fall back asleep, no spaces left between them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
